Monster Mating Season
by We Do the Weird Stuff Smut-Guy
Summary: Lemon fic, all lemons, here. Aphrodite makes all the monsters and demigods (and goddesses) long for one another. This leads to some pretty compromising situations. Every chapter will have some extreme fetishes you may find very disturbing. If you're offended easily, please avoid this story. It is a smut fic. 1% plot, 99% monsters and halfbloods and goddesses doing each other. R&R
1. AnnabethxNemeanLion&PercyxEmpusa

Chapter One: Origins and First Act

I'm sick of only ever getting vanilla lemons on this site. _Artemis' hunters and the Monsters_ was good, but apparently the author is a pretentious prick. He wrote ten chapters of slightly above average monster lemons, then uploaded a chapter saying, "Hi, I'm an asshole, so I'm not writing this anymore so I can focus on my original work. Fanfiction is a massive wall standing in my way(because I'm fucking moronic). Was. Was, because I destroyed it." What a fucking asshole. Well, guess what, jackass? I'm writing an original novel too, but instead of masturbating, I'm writing this. I work on my novel when I'm not horny. Get off your fucking high horse and get real. Unless you were only giving it 10% when you wrote your smut, your books won't get published. It's a dog eat dog world, minor publishers only print 10 books a year, and most of the major publishers don't publish straight up eroticism. So my advice to you, though you will never read this, is to grab your _left_ earlobe with your _right_ hand, and pull your fucking head out of your fucking ass. You try to mix real plot with smut, you don't get published. I don't think my novel will ever get published, but imagine how cool it would be to let your children read a novel you wrote. Imagine it. Wouldn't that be wicked? So if it needs to be family friendly, that means no smut. Putting something on Fanfiction is so other people can enjoy it for free, and so they can give feedback. Not to stroke your ego or something. It was never a wall to be destroyed, just a window in the wall of writing. You can hand your work through it and get feedback before walking through the door beside it, manuscript in hand. Break the window, and you'll only hurt your hand.

Please forgive any spelling or continuity errors. I _am_ only giving it 10%(maybe 25%) because writing this stuff is... heheh... difficult with one hand. I'll still go back and proofread, but I normally have a beta double check everything after I've proofread it. But no way in hell I'm handing this shit to my usual beta (who's underage so it's not legal for them to read porn anyway) and just going, "lol, decided to write crazy intense fetish-y smut, tell me if it's any good."

 **Annabeth x Nemean Lion & Percy x Empusa (human legs)**

Fetishes:

Annabeth's Scene:

 **Bruised lips** (Chick's lips get bruised from gettin hit with... stuff)

 **stomach inflation** (chick's stomach get real big like she pregnant from gettin filled with...stuff)

 **impregnation** (she gets pregnant, don't mean we see the birth or anything tho)

 **monster cock** (she gets fucked by a real live monster, yo)

 **bukkake** (gets covered in... stuff)

 **vaginal** (duh)

 **deepthroat** (takes it deep in the throat) **  
**

 **slight mind break** (chick loses her inhibitions, if it were full on **mind break** , she'd pretty much go crazy and only want to be fucked forever and nothing else, craving dicks constantly, losing all other aspects of her personality.)

 **rape** (Oh, I can hear the angry reviews now. Yes, rape is morally reprehensible and should never be done. I personally believe rape should carry a capital punishment, i.e. death. Meaning anyone who rapes another person should be put to death. In fact, I assumed this was the case until I was in 7th grade(like 7 years ago for me), I didn't just decide now. But this is a story, so that's irrelevant. As some might say, that is that and this is this. And I'm not going to make it so offensive that it's horrifying, don't worry. It isn't about rape, just that no chick wants to be fucked by a monster. Don't worry, they all change their minds soon enough.)

 **bestiality** (different from **monster cock** , **bestiality** is any size penis that is attached to a non-humanoid. I.e. the Nemean Lion. A Laistygonian Giant, for example, would fall under **monster cock** but not **bestiality**.)

Percy's scene:

 **vanilla** (no crazy shit. Guyxgirl, normal size penis, basically, none of the more freaky fetishes)

 **virgin** (chick's a virgin.)

 **impregnation**

 _ **If none of those fetishes jive with you, just read the Olympus section for the main backstory, then check the other chapters. Remember, no kink shaming. Just because you think it's freaky and degrading doesn't mean it necessarily is.**_

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own PJO.  
**

 **Disclaimer 2: Do not read if you are less than 18, or the legal age to view pornographic materials in your area. You have been warned.  
**

 **Disclaimer 3: Neither the author nor this site condones any behaviors described within this story. Always secure consent before engaging in any sexual activity. Remember that a person who is drunk cannot give OR receive consent. It is the duty of the sober party to reject any proposition. Meaning, if a guy has sex with a drunk girl, even if she is the one who offered, it is defined as rape in most states within the USA. No animal can give consent. Please consult your local laws to learn more.**

* * *

Olympus

It was a nondescript day about two years after the second Gigantomachy ended when Aphrodite decided she was bored. Much too bored. Far, far too bored to be satisfied with causing a few silly mortals to surprise their lovers by wanting a threesome. No, she would have to do something _crazy_ to satisfy her boredom.

She briefly considered having sex with Ares right in front of Hephaestus again, but Ares was such a jerk and she wasn't keen on him after she'd found out two years earlier her real husband was hung like a horse. And he wasn't _all_ that ugly. They'd spent some real, quality time together. The age of new domains was over, so god on goddess sex didn't produce godly offspring anymore, but if it did, they'd have plenty of children.

So if doing something herself was out, and so were normal mortals... would she make everyone at that camp participate in a massive orgy? Maybe before the double-great-prophecy huge war business that would have seemed crazy, but it seemed par for the course now. So what would be the craziest thing?

Suddenly, it hit her. She would make every female with divine blood or influence secretly lust after monsters! It was perfect!

She quickly worked out the details in her head.

Every female would act normal, rejecting the monster cock until they brought one to orgasm the first time. However, they wouldn't use more strength than a human female or their powers to get away from the monsters, even goddesses. And what would be the fun if they were protected? No, no, they would definitely get pregnant. And after the first time they fucked a monster, they'd beg for it the next time they saw a monster. But what of the men? What would they think of their wives and sweethearts fucking monsters and getting pregnant with monster spawn? Would they get upset and leave them? Of course not! Because they'd be attracted to the beautiful female monsters! Ignoring the legs, both empusa and dracanae were quite attractive. If the males also impregnated monsters, how could they complain about their lovers being impregnated by monsters? They couldn't, that's how!

She wondered what gifts she'd have to bribe Hecate with to get her to help limiting the powers of all these halfbloods and goddesses. Aphrodite could handle the lust, but she couldn't keep people from destroying the monsters before they even started. Hmm, she'd also have to increase the lust of monsters to the point they'd rather fuck a female than eat them, that might take a lot of power. Oh, well.

Earth

Annabeth was driving back from college to camp Halfblood on a lonely dirt road when she was stopped by a glint of gold and several thousand pounds of lion.

She slammed on the break and started formulating a plan.

"Shit, the Nemean Lion? If I don't have anything to keep it's jaws open, I'll have to stab the roof of its mouth as it's roaring. I can do this," she prepped as she stepped out of the car.

She wasn't expecting to be immediately pinned to the ground with its huge paws.

The look in the beasts eyes frightened Annabeth immensely. It didn't look like it wanted to eat her. No, she had seen this look before in nature documentaries. It was about to try to mate with her.

It held her down with one paw as it used its claws on the other paw to expertly remove her shirt, then her bra, exposing her bountiful breasts and pink nipples, then her shorts, and finally her panties. She had recently shaved her pubic hair because she was planning on being with Percy tonight, but now a monster was going to use her first.

She wanted to scream 'No!' but her mouth didn't seem to work. She'd only had sex with Percy a few times, she didn't want to be violated by a monster!

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the growing penis connected to the beast.

It was huge! Twelve inches long and three inches wide! Its balls were three inches in diameter, much larger than human proportions. Aside from its abnormal size, it looked surprisingly human, though it glinted gold. Annabeth knew it didn't have a chance of fitting in her. The vaginal cavity was only three inches long normally, expanding to about eight inches when the female was aroused. It was painful for a woman to deal with a penis larger than her cavity, as it would repeatedly hit her cervix, which, far from being pleasant, was very painful. She had had her fair share of this, as Percy was eight and a half inches.

But right now, she wasn't aroused! It would only go a quarter of the way in!

Well, Annabeth didn't have to worry about that for the moment, as the cock skipped right over her pussy, rubbing up against it, then past her stomach, and her breasts, and finally resting on her chin.

The Nemean Lion let out a low growl as the tiny female beneath him whimpered incessantly. He pushed his erect cock against her lips, but they did not open.

Annabeth was determined not to give in to the monster, even as it repeatedly pushed up against her lips. Its cock was hard, but it didn't seem invulnerable like its hide. She guessed only its fur was invincible, so she took a gamble.

She quickly opened her mouth and tried to bite the cock that immediately entered her oral cavity...

And almost broke her teeth.

 _Dammit!_ she thought as the cock began pushing its way into her mouth. _I'm so sorry Percy, I wasn't strong enough. I'll have to bear this until it shows its face again and I can stab it. I'm not strong enough to choke it like Heracles._

The Nemean Lion was unaware of her internal monologue as it happily pushed its cock deeper and deeper into the tiny mouth. It had loved doing this to the mortal girls back in ancient times, it was so pleasant. Their teeth only pleasured him, as he couldn't be harmed by them, being invincible and all.

Tears started rolling down Annabeth's cheeks as the monster dick hit the back of her mouth and started forcing its way into her throat. She had anticipated this as a possibility, so she had taken a huge breath before her air was cut off. She had forgotten how enormous the cock was, and began crying at the pain as her throat expanded to take in the huge girth.

The beast let out a low growl as he entered the smaller hole. He wished he could watch as his giant erection widened the tiny throat, but he settled for the pleasure it brought him. He continued growling as his twelve inch monster was slowly buried all the way into the girl.

Finally, he couldn't enter any more, and the tip of his cock was somewhere in the girl's chest. He kept it all the way in for about fifteen more seconds, letting the girl's throat adjust to his size, before he tore out of her.

As his head retreated to her mouth, she immediately began sputtering and coughing for air, but didn't get any at all before he slammed in back to her base, expanding her throat in an instant.

Annabeth wanted to cry out from the pain, but she had been through worse in Tartarus. She couldn't stop the tears, but she refused to be broken by a mere monster. She endeavored to get in a tiny amount of breath every time the monster let her.

The Nemean Minotaur was enjoying himself as he repeatedly plunged his cock into the girls throat, which was unlike anything he'd ever had before. In ancient times, he'd have killed the mortal girl by now, but he'd never had a demigoddess. Her throat kept returning to its original size. It was amazing.

He repeatedly thrusted, slamming into her over and over, never letting up for a second. It wasn't long before she began screaming, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. He was sure her lips were bruised a bright purple from his hard as steel groin pounding into them constantly. He was right.

It was roughly fifteen minutes before he felt himself cumming. He continued roughly smashing into her throat as his potent seed sprayed into her. It filled up her mouth, all of her throat, and sprayed into her stomach.

Annabeth had only ever experienced Percy's human amount of semen, so she was utterly unprepared for the five minute onslaught of cum. It sprayed into her at immense speeds. She was forced to swallow all of it just for a chance to breathe, which only came once a minute at most. She was sure it was this oxygen deprived state that made her feel so... good. At first, she had been repulsed by the salty taste of the Nemean Lion's semen. Now, she couldn't get enough. The beast sprayed enough straight into her stomach that she was bloated, her belly painfully full. However, in order to breathe, she had to swallow the cum in her mouth first, though she rarely did so in time. This meant that after about two minutes, she began to feel extreme pain from this treatment. Every time she swallowed it hurt more as she forced more of the gloppy white fluid into her crammed belly, and the monster showed no signs of stopping. However, after another minute, all this pain became pleasure. The pain from her bloated stomach became pleasure, every mouthful of cum was Elysium, and every single time the Lion's groin smashed into her destroyed lips she orgasmed. She relished the taste of the potent seed, and would do anything to get more. She wanted to weep when the beast popped out of her mouth, spraying his white seed all on her face and head, covering her golden princess curls in a thick coating of jizz. She caught sight of her large swollen stomach, and longingly wished it was the monster's spawn that was inside her.

She suddenly retched, vomiting all the excess semen out of herself, but she was pleased that she could still detect a slight swelling. She scooped all the cum covering her face into her mouth, brushing up against her horrifically bruised lips, causing an explosion of pain and pleasure to cascade through her head, as she savored every last drop of cum she could collect from her face and neck. The scent was exhilarating as well. She rubbed the cum on her curls into all her hair, making sure every strand was coated, before she laid back with a sigh. She wished she could fuck the Nemean Lion every day for the rest of her life.

It was then she noticed the monster hadn't left. She squealed with delight as she noticed the lion lining its massive cock up with her tight pussy.

She shivered with pleasure as the head pushed up against her vagina's lips, spreading them slightly. Her cum-soaked white-gold curls limply shook as she shuddered. What had she ever been worried about? Keeping herself just for Percy? What kind of nonsense was that? This thing pushing into her would be far more pleasurable than he could ever be. She was now glad she was shaved-for the Nemean Lion's pleasure.

"Oh, fuck. You want to fuck my tiny little cunt, right? Oh fuck, yes. I want you to use me like a little whore. I'm your bitch, okay?" Annabeth begged.

In response, the Lion roared and began sinking into her tight hole, though it was well lubricated with her spit as well as her wetness from her soaking pussy.

Annabeth moaned with pleasure as the enormous erection slowly entered her. She screamed with pain as it hit her back wall. She was absolutely stunned when it kept applying pressure, and, amazingly, the entrance to her womb seemed to be opening. Finally, it tore into her womb and the pleasure was more intense than anything she had ever felt before in her life.

The monster wasted no time in pulling back and slamming into her in an instant, ravaging her pussy.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she orgasmed from the immense pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck me, you beast! Fuck your little whore!"

The Lion roared as he seemed to go faster in response to her words, her large breasts bouncing wildly and her hard pink nipples out in the open.

"OH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Annabeth was screaming from the joy of being utterly dominated by the Nemean Lion.

"I'm just your worthless little slut! All I'm good for is carrying your child and taking in your seed! Make me your bitch! I'm just a little bitch in heat, so fill me up with your seed! Breed me!" she begged, meaning every word.

"Please fuck your little worthless cum dumpster to your heart's content! Use your little whore as long as you want, and leave your baby in her!"

These degrading pleas continued for the next half hour, as the monster incessantly slammed into her pussy. It went on for so long that the cum in her hair had dried and left her once unalterable bright gold curls a mess of dim, yellow, slightly wavy, hard to the touch, loose, separated locks. Her once ruby lips were now a deep purple, and whenever she so much as touched them together when speaking unbearable pain and pleasure ripped through her entire body.

After this half hour, the monster sunk his cock deep in her womb, but instead of cumming, he flipped the girl onto her stomach, forcing her onto her knees, scratching her in the process with his razor sharp claws. He began pounding into her once again, smushing her big breasts and bare nipples into the dirt on the side of the road. Annabeth didn't even have time to turn her head to the side before he slammed back into her, keeping her completely immobile with his heavy claws. With each heavy thrust her lips crashed to the ground, bruising them even more and causing insane pleasure to explode through her face.

For forty five more minutes the Nemean Lion endlessly slammed into Annabeth's ruined cunt that orgasmed constantly. Twice a second at least the monster pulled out so only his tip was in her sopping cunt lips before pounding all the way back in, past her cervix and into her womb. Over and over, he pounded hard, squishing her breasts, pushing her swollen lips into the ground, pushing up her nose so that if she were on glass, she would look like a pig from beneath. His assault on her soaking and ruined cunt was relentless, as he pushed his huge length into her over, and over. This left Annabeth utterly unable to speak, due to the constant limitless pleasure making her unable to form coherent thoughts, and her ass red and almost as bruised as her mouth.

Finally, the monster began cumming.

For ten more minutes he pounded into the girl as he came, filling her fertile pussy with gallons upon gallons of extremely potent monster sperm. The insane amount of semen caused her stomach to swell to the point it seemed as if Annabeth were pregnant with twins, or triplets even, but as soon as the seal that was the Lion's cock was removed from her pussy, most of it gushed forth, making Annabeth continue to orgasm. The lightest touch to her ass or lips make her cum intensely, but as the Nemean Lion walked away from the catatonic demigoddess, Annabeth slowly regained her mind.

But her lust for monster cocks and cum remained. She knew she was addicted. She also knew that, somehow, she was pregnant with the Nemean Lion's child. Maybe her child would be like the Minotaur, a huge man with a lion's head. She almost couldn't wait for her belly to swell. She knew she should have been horrified, but instead she even felt herself getting slightly horny thinking about carrying such an impressive monster's baby. She almost couldn't wait to give birth so she could get pregnant all over again.

The constant orgasms whenever her ass was touched or her lips met meant that Annabeth was left lying in a ditch for an entire day before she had recovered enough to continue driving to camp. Interestingly, even though she was no longer aroused, any pain caused by the monster, be it the bruising or the gashes in her side from its claws, still felt pleasurable.

She had completely forgotten her hair was obviously coated in copious amounts of semen as she made her way into camp Halfblood, drawing confused looks from anyone who saw her.

She marched straight into the Poseidon cabin, saw Percy, and said, "We need to talk."

Percy stood up, looked at her hair, and said, "Oh, is that monster semen? Don't worry, I understand completely. Aphrodite thought I deserved an explanation. That's why I hope you can understand what I've done, as well."

Annabeth looked very confused, until he turned toward the bathroom and called, "Erika? You can come on out, don't be shy."

A girl with black hair poked her head out from the open bathroom door, and when she noticed Annabeth she ran over to Percy and hid behind him in a very endearing way. She looked to be the same age as the two of them, but she was much shorter than Annabeth, at about five foot, though for her height she had enormous tits.

"H-hello, ma'am," she greeted in an adorable voice.

Annabeth found it all very cute, replying, "It's okay, you can just call me Annabeth. We're all friends here."

"R-really? Everyone else hates me."

Annabeth glared at Percy and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see, Annabeth, two days ago, Aphrodite made halfbloods and monsters attracted to each other. This is an empusa. She tried to kill me two days ago, but fell in love with me for real when she tried to seduce me. I didn't really know what was going on and I thought you were going to kill me at the time, but... I impregnated her. I felt bad so I brought her with me, but no one else knows what's going on, but they know she's a monster."

Annabeth thought about this for a while. She brushed her hand across her bruised lips, before pressing against them, hard, and she orgasmed. She supposed she could forgive him. Percy noticed the wetness spreading from her crotch and said, "Um, Annabeth?"

"It's alright, Percy. I was impregnated violently by the Nemean Lion, and I don't regret it at all."

Percy looked hopeful and anxious at the same time, before asking, "So, what does this mean about... us?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I think... I think we should take a break?"

Annabeth sighed. "I think we should take a break, indefinitely. If you're like me, you almost can't think of anything but emptying your load into another monster, right? I want another load in my womb more than anything. Meaning, we can't satisfy each other anymore. Until the effects of this are over, we shouldn't date. When, or if, this ends, we can come back and then decide."

"That's Wise Girl for you. I couldn't agree more. So it's settled?"

Annabeth pulled some of her cum dried hair into her mouth and savored the taste, before replying, "It's settled. Erika seems nice. I'm going to see if I can find a speaking monster. The Nemean Lion was nice but it was a one time thing. If I'm going to bear a monster's child, I want that monster with me, you know?"

Earth—a random gas station.

Percy walked out of the 7-11 and bumped into something invisible. No, wait, it wasn't invisible, it was just short. A five foot tall girl, skin white as snow, with black hair and huge tits walked straight into him. He was 6'6", so without looking down he often would run into people who weren't watching where they were going.

This girl seemed to be his age, and was staring up at him with huge blue eyes, but he detected something was different about her.

"M-mister, can we talk about this in private? We know about each other, right? You're famous among us, right, so, let's go where no one will see."

Percy was surprised this monster was so understanding. Normally they had no concern for mortals seeing them.

When they got to an alley some ways away, Percy took out Riptide and prepared to fight, putting his hand on the cap, but the girl started bowing at his feet.

"P-please, have mercy! I don't want to die!"

Percy narrowed his eyes and said, "Did you show the mortals you've killed mercy?"

The girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes filled with tears and said, "B-but I've never killed anyone! I'm... I'm an empusa, as I'm sure you've guessed. I'm still young, born at the same time as you, and I get too nervous when I try to seduce men, so I normally just run away from any demigods I meet. B-but I heard you were really nice and cool and awesome, so, so I... I wanted to meet you. And now I..."

Percy had been utterly defeated by her puppy dog eyes and sad story, so when she suddenly jumped at him and he wasn't fast enough to uncap Riptide, he assumed he was dead.

But he wasn't dead. Small hands were around his neck and soft lips were on his.

The small empusa dropped to the ground and turned away from him, stuttering, "I-I-I f-f-fell in l-l-lo-love with you! Empusae don't feel love, it's all an act, but for some reason... I want to spend my life with you! You can kill me if you want, I am a monster after all. I'd understand."

Percy didn't know what came over him as he lightly grabbed the girl's shoulder, turned her around, bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was gentle, even more gentle than the kisses he had with Annabeth.

He pulled away from the monster and asked gently, "What's your name?"

"I-it's... Erika," she said as she turned to the side and started biting her nails.

Percy grabbed the hand that was by her face lightly and held it in his grip, his other hand at her waist. He pulled her to him before saying, "I don't understand what's going on, but I understand that what I want more than anything is your body. I don't know about love, but... would you object?"

Erika quickly shook her head,'no.'

With that, Percy let go of her hand and her waist, and gently grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up so they matched their heights. He had expected her donkey and bronze legs to make it weird, but her ass felt just like Annabeth's, maybe even better. He wondered why that could be briefly, before deciding he didn't want to question it.

 **(For anyone who wants to know, it's because empusa didn't originally have donkey and brass legs. The name Empusa sounds like enpous, en meaning one and pous meaning foot, so they just started making her likeness with a donkey leg and a leg of brass. Originally she wore slippers and had normal legs, so this one is a throwback, I guess.)**

Erika quickly pressed her lips to his, but she wasn't sure what to do. Percy had more experience. He lightly pressed his tongue to her lips, and she opened them. He used his tongue to lick every tooth, her large canines being especially interesting to him. He poked around her gums, and licked her tongue as well. It was soft, much softer than Annabeth's tongue. Knowing there was a difference was a big deal to Percy. He would enjoy kissing this girl far more than Annabeth.

Why did he like Annabeth again? What was it that made him love her? They'd been through Hell together, but what about her was actually... good? She was hot, but so was this girl. She was smart, but that didn't really matter to Percy. She was snarky all the time, and wasn't particularly nice or kind. Percy was loyal, probably the only man who would never cheat on his girlfriend no matter the cost, but for some reason... it felt like the bonds of loyalty he had to Annabeth had already been dissolved by this kiss. And what he wanted now was more than just to kiss this girl.

He maintained the kiss as he held her up with one hand, using the other to literally tear the shirt from her body. He turned around and pressed her up against the wall of the alley they were in, pressing his chest against her breasts, causing the empusa to moan into his mouth, a sound he definitely wanted to hear more of. She was wearing a short skirt, so he left that alone and pulled her panties down to her ankles.

He briefly broke away from the kiss to remove his shirt while she took off her bra.

He saw her hard, red, nipples and large aureola, and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed while he took the nipple of the other in his mouth and bit it. He left hickeys all over her breasts, before moving up to her neck, where he left plenty more. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, which usually happened the other way around, and continued kissing her, his bare chest against her nipples and breasts.

This time however, he had moved his hand to her bare pussy. Percy pushed his finger into her small pussy. He had heard from Annabeth that putting things in the vagina made a woman horny, but stimulating the clitoris is what actually brought them to orgasm **(that's what my ex said[and it worked on her], sorry if it's not true)**. He pushed a second finger in, and began pushing them in and out, faster and faster. After she began panting, he removed his fingers and started rubbing her clit in a circle, making her moan constantly. She was already secreting fluid when he started, and now there was more and more coming from her tiny, unused pussy.

She broke away from the kiss to say, "Right-right there! Oh! Yes, keep going, right there, Percy!"

Percy grunted and said, "Say my name, Erika."

"Percy! Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy! FUCK, PERCY!"

Percy no longer cared if anyone heard the pair. He would knock out anyone who tried to stop them.

When Erika the empusa orgasmed, she reverted to her true form. Her black hair turned to flames, her teeth lengthened, and her blue eyes turned red. Percy thought she looked just as beautiful like this, her flaming hair fascinated him, and she was astonishingly pretty with her bright red eyes and her fangs.

After the girl came, he decided he needed some loving, too.

"Don't move, Erika. Stay right there, just like that."

He quickly removed all his remaining clothes, leaving him naked and Erika with her breasts bare and her pussy covered with a miniskirt, her panties at her ankles on her... high heels!? Percy realized that she was actually only something like 4'10", her two inch heels making her seem taller. While that height wasn't normal for an American by any means, it wasn't so abnormal she didn't look hot. Average height for an American woman was 5'4", so it stood to reason a 4'10" woman would look as inhuman as a 5'10" woman. **(Piper Perri is 4'10", she's an adult film star, pretty popular, too, so it's not that weird. Don't look her up if you're not 18.)**

Erika stared at his erection with longing. 8.5 inches long, two inches thick, it was quite hefty, for a human **(so my ex has told me, sorry if it's not true.)**.

Percy saw her staring and grinned. He stepped to her, lifted up her skirt, lined up his head with her pussy, and pushed into her as far as he'd go. He kissed Erika roughly as he continued pushing, tearing her hymen and eventually meeting her cervix.

Erika shouted in pain into Percy's mouth, and he kissed her more gently in apology, licking her fangs with his tongue.

He slowly backed out and pushed in, and soon the pain from tearing her hymen subsided as the blood trickled down his shaft **(my ex's broke when she crashed her bike into a tree at age eight, so I'm sorry I don't know how hymens work) _._**

He began getting rougher and rougher, resulting in moans from the girl in his arms. He thrusted into her, roughly hitting her cervix repeatedly, savoring the tightness of her small vagina. Annabeth had never felt nearly as good. He vastly preferred this empusa to Annabeth. He wondered idly what would happen if he broke up with her.

Erika clenched her muscles as she came again, resulting in her already small cunt tightening around him even more. Percy had not been going fast enough to cum himself, so he changed positions. He pulled out of her, resulting in a moan of loss from the girl, but he turned her around, and started slamming into her doggystyle. He flipped up her skirt and slapped her ass repeatedly. This was something he didn't think to do the first time he'd had sex with Annabeth, but she had told him to, and he did so. Erika reacted in much the same way, the sharp pain registering as pleasure due to a combination of chemicals released by the brain during arousal **(science told me that one, so I'm pretty sure it's true. Look up vasopressin, oxytocin, dopamine, etc. Also my ex told me to spank her while we were just making out, so I guess maybe chicks just like it?)**.

Erika wanted more, even after orgasming, though some girls supposedly didn't **(seriously guys some chicks are done after one just like you, so make sure you find that out before you turn into a maniac. Not every chick wants to be fucked endlessly, though they will in this story, lol.)**.

Percy slammed into her over and over. He'd always lasted for a long time with Annabeth, much longer than this, but this girl felt so much better. Unbelievably good.

"Fuck, Erica. Take my seed! Take it and get pregnant! Get knocked up with my kid!" he shouted as he came straight into her womb, his head pressed up against her cervix.

His semen shot into her womb and she moaned as the hot liquid warmed her up from the inside.

He removed his softening cock from her tight cunt and stood her up, kissing he passionately as he continued to spank her under her skirt.

She didn't leave his embrace, letting him fondle her ass as she broke the kiss, looking down at the ground.

"Percy, I... What do you... I think... Will you-uh!" she shuddered suddenly.

"What is it?" Percy asked, concerned.

"I... I don't know how I know, but... your sperm just... I'm pregnant. You really got me pregnant. This is bad. This is really bad. I know you have a girlfriend, I'm so stupid, I'm so so so so dumb!"

Before she could get more upset, Percy took her chin and gently stole her lips in a kiss. For several minutes they stayed in this compromising state, Erika calming to the point she regained her more human form, before he finally pulled away.

"Erika, that doesn't matter anymore. You're carrying my child. That means something to me. You're more important than Annabeth ever was. And you will be even after you give birth to my child, because you'll be their mother. And... I don't know how I'm so sure, it isn't your spell, it isn't what made me take you just now, but... I think I'm in love with you. I'm taking you with me back to camp, and I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Her big blue eyes started tearing up. She hugged him tightly as she nodded.

Suddenly, the two weren't in an alley, and they were both fully naked. And... Aphrodite was here!? Were they on Olympus?

The most beautiful woman in the world, who looked suspiciously like Erika, spoke up in a voice that sounded like Erika's as well, saying, "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Since you're the first ones it's affected, I'll tell you, but you can only tell Annabeth, that's it. On the Styx?"

Percy and Lily both swore on the Styx without a second thought.

"I have made monsters and halfbloods lust after each other. Well, also goddesses, but don't tell Annabeth that. I did it because I was bored, if you were asking."

She snapped her fingers and the two were in camp clothes: jeans and the orange t-shirt.

"I can also remove the hickeys from the girl's neck, if you wish?" she asked.

Percy shook his head.

"No need. They're called love marks, aren't they? You made us lust for one another, but you didn't have anything to do with our emotions, right?"

"None at all. Don't tell me-"

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't explain it. It's got nothing to do with lust. So, why wouldn't I want to show my love for her?"

Aphrodite squealed. Finally her prediction was coming true! She had promised the two she'd make their love lives horrible, as bad as Paris and Hellen. Surely they hadn't thought simply going through Tartarus had appeased her. OH yes, this was sure to be interesting.

She wished the two luck before bringing them to the Poseidon cabin.

Percy took Erika to his bed, and they kissed one another, sometimes gentle, sometimes passionate, until they fell asleep together, some hours later.

* * *

Chapter One: Fin.

Hey, so, what'd you think?

I'm very sorry if you thought it got too weird, I'll be sure to continue adding a vanilla scene to every chapter for people who aren't into monsters or who aren't into whatever fetishes. Was the Percy scene acceptable for you guys? Did it need to be longer? I wrote it as it would happen, not especially graphically, so... please advise.

Tell me which fetishes you hated, and I'll be sure to ignore you.

Tell me which you want to see, and if I can stomach it, I'll see about adding it into a chapter.

I can promise you I've thought of every girl in the PJO universe I'm willing to write. Sally is right out, so forget about it. I've also gone through all the books, picking out every monster I'm willing to use. You could, however, pair up girl(s) with monster(s) and I might be willing to write that.

Fetishes I'm currently considering writing at some point(not into each of them, mind you, but I'm fine with them): gangbang(mmmmf), threesome(ffm), anal, public, golden shower, loli(looks like a little girl but is _totally_ of legal age[remember some goddesses like being in their child forms]), BDSM, bondage, boob job, slave, lactation, birth, kemenomimi(chicks with animal ears), tentacles.

Will never write: futanari(chicks with dicks), incest, guy on guy.

If you really really want a fetish I didn't mention, leave a review or shoot me a pm like I said and if I can stomach it I'll be sure to write it at some point.

So, enjoy your day. And no kink shaming.


	2. PiperxMinotaur&PercyxDrakainaxEmpusa

Piper x Minotaur

First off, do you guys have ESP?

Two of two reviews at the time of writing this opening have suggested a Piper x Minotaur scene.

Little did either of you know, I already wrote that scene.

It's not that I have written a lot of scenes in advance, rather, I had _only_ written a Piper x Minotaur scene. Out of over twenty girls and a dozen monsters, you picked the _only_ combination I had written so far. The chances... are astronomical. Based on my current (incomplete) list, the chances of that happening once are only .4%(a bit less actually) and assuming the second person didn't look at the reviews, the chances of it happening twice are just over .001%. Seriously, that's crazy. Anyways, here you go. I think I've decided the format will be: _different girl x different monster(s)_ **then** _Percy x monster girl(s) in human form_. Like, he'll have a harem including the empusa and dracanae, nymphs, naiads, nereids, dryads, maybe even like mermaids and stuff from Atlantis, who knows. Got a lot of different girls and only one of Percy, so it should be pretty interesting.

Fetishes:

Piper's scene

 **Extreme stomach inflation** (like really, really huge[as in it's really only gonna be your thing if this fetish is your jam, before it was just like she was pregnant, now its like she's more stomach than woman. Just ignore it if you don't like it.])

 **throat deformation** (something big goes in her throat and makes it a different shape)

 **stomach deformation** (different from **stomach inflation _,_** something big makes the chick's stomach bulge from the inside by hitting it, not because it gets filled up)

 **mind break**

 **slave** (chick acts like male's slave. Whether she literally is... that's not what this tag is about)

 **impregnation**

 **monster cock**

Percy's scene:

 **vanilla**

 **impregnation**

 **virgin**

 _ **If none of those fetishes jive with you, then check the other chapters. Remember, no kink shaming. Just because you think it's freaky and degrading doesn't mean it necessarily is.**_

Also, if something sounds too over the top to be believable, trust me, it's a joke.

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own PJO.  
**

 **Disclaimer 2: Do not read if you are less than 18, or the legal age to view pornographic materials in your area.**

 **Disclaimer 3: Neither the author nor this site condones any behaviors described within this story. Always secure consent before engaging in any sexual activity. Remember that a person who is drunk cannot give OR receive consent. It is the duty of the sober party to reject any proposition. Meaning, if a guy has sex with a drunk girl, even if she is the one who offered, it is defined as rape in most states within the USA. No animal can give consent. Please consult your local laws to learn more.**

Piper knew her mother must have had something to do with the well publicized break up of Percy and Annabeth, and she was on her way to Olympus the day after Percy told her he didn't want to lie to her but swore a solemn oath not to tell what had happened.

She made it halfway before the first monster found her. Her charmspeak was enough to take care of most monsters, but the Minotaur was not most monsters.

She felt much weaker than normal, and was unable to defeat the enormous muscled man.

It did not escape her notice that his usual tighty whities were missing, leaving only an utterly enormous cock and massive balls hanging in the open. As a daughter of the goddess of love, she was equipped to take any size dick without pain, but this was pushing it.

After it pinned her to the ground with its foot, its erection grew to its full length. An astounding fifteen inches long and a ridiculous five inches thick, it would have killed anyone but a daughter of Aphrodite.

Its testicles were huge as well, at least an insane seven inches in diameter, gigantic even in proportion to its monstrous cock. She knew the cum they'd produce would be utterly mind boggling.

She stared in fear as it approached her face.

The bull man picked up the huge breasted, kaleidoscope-eyed half-Cherokee, held her so her face was right next to his unwashed balls, their strong scent hypnotizing, and sauntered off into the woods.

Fifteen minutes later, the beast stopped in a small clearing. Piper had started fingering herself a few minutes after she was captured, aroused by the overly manly stench of the disgusting, hairy, enormous testes. She wanted to see how much of the enormous cock she could take. Her mind was addled by the stench, and she began fondling her 36DDD breasts through her shirt when the beast laid her down.

Piper had thought the monster incapable of speech, so it was a surprise when it asked her, "You, cow?"

Piper surmised it was asking because her enormous tits made her seem like a cow. She had only ever assumed it was just an insult for a large breasted stupid woman, but apparently the Minotaur wasn't all that bright himself.

"I can be a cow for you if you want me to be, you beast. You want to fuck me? Wanna destroy my tiny little unused pussy? Shove that monster cock straight in my guts? You wanna unload your baby batter into my oven?" she asked sluttily. The scent of his taint had transformed her into a sex crazed maniac, a far cry from her usual restrained personality.

"Breed... calf," he replied as he ripped her camp shirt off revealing she was wearing a very tight training bra, before he ripped that off as he tore away her short shorts and thong.

Piper had had to wear a bra since age ten. Her tits kept growing for eight years, to the point she had to wear a training bra four cup sizes too small just to keep the jiggle to a normal level. So what looked like triple D's before were actually J cups, enormous tits, bigger than anyone's in camp. Only her mother could match her enormous tits. A lot of men _said_ they preferred regular size tits, but that was mainly to make them seem less perverted or to make their wives and lovers feel better. After all, a true man loves any set of tits. Ginormous or tiny, every set of tits were magnificent. But most men preferred huge tits. Not so huge they sagged to her waist, but Piper's were quite perky, with little sag if any. But they were just so damn big that whenever she took a step they bounced all over.

Her massive cow-like tits were so huge that had she not worn a training bra that was too small, her camp shirt would've stretched to the point where the words were illegible, and it would have only barely covered her nipples, leaving the bottoms of her aureolas and breasts and her entire flat stomach open to everyone.

Her ass was as splendid as her tits. in short shorts they were fully covered but only barely. Her asscheeks jiggled as she walked, which made her by far the biggest cocktease at camp, not that she knew. She wore a thong simply because it was comfortable, she preferred the feeling of not wearing underwear, she just preferred it.

Now Piper had no intention of bearing the Minotaur a child. Additionally, she, as a daughter of Aphrodite, could control whether or not she got pregnant. However, as a sex crazed slut, it was fun to pretend.

"Yeah, you wanna put that big dick in my womb and leave a baby in my belly? You wanna ruin my wet little cunny for everybody else?" she asked. Jason had broken up with her before they had had sex a year ago, so she was still a virgin.

"Slave... mine!" he shouted as he grabbed the slutty girl's head and shoved his ridiculous cock in her throat before she could protest.

Her genetics went to work right away, her jaw unhinging and her throat expanding to accommodate the cock. The Minotaur wasted no time in slamming the girl all the way to the base of his erection, her nose inhaling the even more intense scent of his pubes and her chin against his giant balls, her lips hitting the iron muscles beneath his veiny skin.

Now ordinarily shoving fifteen inches of five inch thick cock down someone's throat would obviously be fatal, but a daughter of Aphrodite was not ordinary. Their bodies would bend and adjust instantly to satisfy any length. As such, the bull man's massive taint made its way directly into the girls stomach, dipping in the remains of her lunch.

Another advantage was that if a penis was blocking air flow, no oxygen was needed to remain conscious, as long as the man was still breathing.

The Minotaur had no way of knowing this, and would have accidentally killed anyone but a daughter of Aphrodite, as he began roughly shoving the girl up and down his dick, never letting her breathe for a second.

He would thrust and shove the tiny girl against himself simultaneously, meaning every thrust was twice as fast and twice as painful as normal. Not to mention she was getting acid reflux from the stomach acid repeatedly coating her throat. Of course, her genetics transformed all sexual pain into pleasure, so she was in a state of near constant orgasm from all the pain she was in.

His dick was so hard that to make it down Piper's throat she had to align herself so that it could enter her mouth and throat in a perfectly straight line, making her turn her head upwards. She was more of a cocksleeve than a woman at this point, her tits flapping wildly and her arms and legs dangling, the Minotaur holding her up fully.

The thrusts started slow, once a second, but they slowly sped up. After ten minutes, he was thrusting three times a second. After twenty minutes, five times a second.

Piper's enormous breasts were in constant pain from swinging around so quickly, giving her even more pleasure. Combined with the intense pheromones coming from the monsters pubes, she was unable to concentrate for a fraction of a second, her mind unable to form a single word.

After three hours of brutal face fucking, the Minotaur finally felt his release coming. He sped up to an ungodly ten thrusts a second as he came into her stomach. Piper had to grab on to her breasts with her hands to keep them from getting damaged, her body on autopilot, her mind totally ruined.

The semen rocketed into her stomach, filling it up in a minute. But the cum didn't stop. Her stomach kept on expanding to hold all this potent semen, and expanding, and expanding. No cum could escape her insanely crammed throat, so it remained in the stomach.

But the semen kept flowing into her. Her belly grew till she looked like she was 3 months pregnant, then 6, then 9, and it kept growing. She looked pregnant with twins, then triplets, then quadruplets, then quintuplets, all the while the insane pain transforming into pleasure, her body being saved by her genetics. After five minutes of nonstop cumming, the semen in her stomach started being forced out of her body. It made its way through her intestines and all the way out through her anal cavity. Semen began spraying out of her, and this pain only made Piper orgasm harder.

For twenty minutes in total, the Minotaur came nonstop. After the nineteenth minute, the huge beastman pulled out of her abused throat and doused her entire naked body in slimy jizz. From head to toe, every crevice was totally covered. Piper didn't even have the mental capacity to close her eyes when the spunk covered her head, face and hair, her extremely swollen belly keeping her in a state of perpetual orgasm, denying even basic reactions.

Piper's jaw rehinged as soon as the cock left it, her throat instantly reducing to its original size. But her stomach remained filled with semen. It looked like she was pregnant with several children at the least, unbelievably uncomfortable. The immense pain turned to pleasure and she came constantly. She was a squirter, but she had long run out of anything to squirt.

The Minotaur stepped away, and said "Come here."

Piper mindlessly got up with great difficulty, her giant stomach making moving difficult. She didn't think at all, her body moved on its own to sate her master's whim. This insanely powerful thing must be her master, she unconsciously thought. She was nothing but his slave. She waddled over to her owner.

"Clean off," he said, pointing to his still erect dick.

She could barely see from the semen in her eyes, but she got on her knees and began to drink the cum off her master's dick. Every time she swallowed the pain increased, making her cum even harder. When she finished cleaning off the think coating on her master's massive cock, her stomach managed to look even bigger, the huge amount of cum increasing the diameter of her stomach by another inch. Only her genetics to change her body so no amount of sexual activity could ever hurt it kept her alive. Any other woman's stomach would have ruptured, killing her.

The Minotaur's lust had apparently not been sated even a small amount, as his erection had actually gained an inch in length, at a whopping sixteen inches.

"Clean self," the bull man ordered, and Piper mindlessly obeyed.

As she scooped the thick cum into her mouth and swallowed, time and time again, her stomach continued to swell. It seemed the slow increase was able to stretch it out without any leaking, and the ever growing pain/pleasure was permanently changing Piper's mind.

Without this additional order, Piper might have regained enough of her consciousness to regain the ability to form complete thoughts, but with her stomach in so much pain, the pleasure was permanently rewriting her mind. The one who gave her such unbelievable pleasure was her owner. She would do whatever he said. She didn't need to think to satisfy her master. Even once her body returned to normal, she might only be able to think only a few words. Like the Minotaur. Incidentally, the Minotaur was able to speak in more or less complete sentences when his brain was supplied the blood currently being used for his erection, but Piper would never be able to regain such intelligence, without external intervention.

Piper's stomach was immense. It stretched out a foot and a half past her breasts, which were already very far from her true torso. All in all, the enormous swelled stomach stuck out at least two feet from her legs. Her choppy hair was covered in dried semen, as it had dried while she was cleaning the rest of her body off.

The Minotaur pulled Piper up and bent her down away from him, preparing for doggy style, before he slammed directly into her asshole without waiting for a second for her to get used to it, as the girl came uncontrollably. The monster's immense girth pushed the bones in her pelvic region apart, terrifyingly pleasurable for Piper. His massive cock reached deep into her guts, rewriting her intestinal system for the time being, his dick reaching straight into her inflated stomach. The beast slammed in and out, holding her by the thighs, as her breasts and stomach swayed. Her belly banged against her shins as it was jostled about by the Minotaur's rough pumping.

Piper had never done anal before. Nor had she ever given a blowjob. She was a complete virgin. But every daughter of Aphrodite received immense pleasure from sex, no matter the situation. Because she felt no pain, only ecstasy, Piper was becoming unconsciously addicted to this brutal treatment. She was incapable of thought while in this state, but had she been, she would have realized nothing but this would satisfy her again. Her body, stretched out by the Minotaur's cock in her tiny asshole and a sea of cum in her stretched out stomach, was in more intense pain than she would have believed possible.

However, as it has been said, daughters of Aphrodite felt absolutely no pain during the act of sex. Any would be pain turned purely into pleasure. Aphrodite girls were typically into BDSM and torture-play because of this. It was not that they derived pleasure from the pain they felt, rather, they only felt pleasure. And not just physical pain was turned to pleasure either. Sexual humiliation was also turned to pleasure. Acting like a slave or a dog, or other such degrading position, was not embarrassing to a daughter of love, but exhilarating.

And Piper was being utterly dominated, and was writhing in constant, relentless, unbearable orgasmic bliss.

Though Piper's body adjusted to the shape of any cock, it was also built to provide immense pleasure for anyone using it. Even though it was possible to shove his cock in this tiny girl's hole, it was very difficult, even for him. He had to use real strength to push her down on his cock, and he was tearing Piper raw in the process. With every thrust, she felt more pleasure, her irritated ass should have been hurting more and more but her special biology made anal a delightful experience.

After several more hours of harsh treatment, the beast began spraying his potent cum once again. Never stopping thrusting, he unloaded his viscous spunk into her intestines as well as straight into her stomach. Her belly couldn't contain it all, and Piper got massive amounts of acid reflux as she retched up the excess cum. However, she couldn't retch faster than she was being filled, so her already huge stomach was being stretched even bigger. The Minotaur didn't cover her with his spunk this time, emptying his entire insane twenty minute load into her used asshole.

Needless to say, Piper never once stopped orgasming.

Piper's abused belly tried desperately to hold onto the massive amount of cum inside it, now three feet tall as she lay broken on the ground. But it was unable to keep such a ridiculous amount of semen within it, and very slowly, the monster's new cumdumpster leaked his semen from both her used holes. Piper sat moaning for the next hour as her belly began to reduce in size, finally returning to its original state.

Her mind had regained some semblance of thought, and the first words she said were, "Thank you, Master."

The Minotaur turned around and looked at the girl he had just sated his lust on, and was shocked to see her stomach flat. He was not smart, and had assumed that, because she had such a big belly, she was already pregnant.

He quickly stomped over, grabbed the cow by the stomach, and slammed his sixteen inch erection straight into her tiny cunt, tearing through her hymen, and pushing straight through her cervix, hitting the back of her womb so hard it bent upwards, her stomach bulging in the shape of his cock.

Piper whimpered as the largest orgasm she'd had so far took her instantly, and she clenched all the muscles in her lower half, earning her a roar and more forceful thrusts from her master.

The blood from her torn hymen had nowhere to go, as he relentlessly shoved her up and down on his giant cock. Her huge firm tits were swinging wildly and her tongue hung from her bruised lips.

Piper had somehow retained enough mind to whimper "More" constantly, but nothing else.

The fit was even tighter than her asshole, and the Minotaur constantly roared from the pleasure.

The sun had set an hour earlier, only the pale moonlight shining on the two.

Throughout the night the beast slammed into the tiny girl. Her cunt never loosened, but the Minotaur would make extra sure to get her pregnant this time, saving up his cum for six additional hours. Every time he pushed in, her belly would deform, his massive cock pushing against her womb so hard it was visible from the outside. Every time their crotches met, her sensitive cunt lips pounded against his iron muscles, eventually bruising them, giving Piper even more pleasure.

After an hour of her legs up against his chest, he forced her feet behind her head, bending her into a pretzel. Her arms hung loosely by her side as he continued ravaging the folded up girl on his cock, her ever tight cunt even tighter from the new position.

After the second hour, he decided he liked hearing the dirty talk from before she was his slave.

"Talk from before," he commanded.

Piper could not form conscious thoughts, but every daughter of Aphrodite knew how to talk dirty in their sleep.

"Oh, godth, your dgiant fthucking cock ith fthilling up my thopping ruined liddle cunny tho goooood," she said, with the proper tone, but terrible diction. Though her tone was slutty, her face and eyes remained glazed, tongue flopping around in her mouth, stimulating her bruised lips and making it impossible to speak correctly.

"Fuck me, you monster! Fill me up with your gallons of cum so I'll get pregnant with your monster offspring!"

"Use me like the cow I am! Fuck your little slut forever! I'm nothing but a slut. I'm your slave, master! Leave me with your baby, feed me nothing but your cum every day!"

"Fill me up, master! I'm your whore, your bitch, your slut. I love your giant monster cock so much!"

"Destroy my little cunny! Ram into it! Ruin it forever! Make me so loose that only your giant cock will ever fit in again!"

"Fill me to the brim with your delicious cum! I never want to eat anything but your tasty spunk ever again. It tasted better than nectar! I want to drink it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, every day, for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, gods yes, make my tummy bulge with your big fat cock! Fuck your little whore!"

"I was born to be your filthy slave! All I want is your giant cock! Pound into my pussy! Ruin my cunt! Destroy my babymaker! Stretch me out so much no one else will ever be able to use me!"

"I want to give birth to your child! Pour you baby batter in my belly!"

"Oh gods, you fucking animal! I'm your bitch! I'm just a bitch in heat! I'm nothing without your cock!"

Similar degrading comments continued for the next seven hours, her gorgeous face slowly regaining its look of life, as she gradually began to mean everything she said. Piper began to be able to have conscious thoughts of being fucked, but was unable to concentrate on anything else.

As the run began to rise, the Minotaur finally decided to cum.

As Piper felt her destroyed womb being flooded with liquid, she started screaming.

"OH MY GODS! FILL ME UP! FILL ME TO THE BRIM! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE! ALL I WANT IS YOUR CUM! I'M YOUR SLAVE! PUT YOUR BABY IN MY WOMB! MAKE ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

She watched as her stomach began to expand, slowly rising up. The cum had nowhere to go, so her stomach would continue to expand until the pressure broke the seal of his cock.

He poured gallons upon gallons upon gallons of potent semen into her fertile pussy. She was unable to use her power to control whether she got pregnant, not that she wanted to. Carrying this monster's child seemed like the only thing better than drinking its cum every day..

For an hour the beast came into her. His balls had expanded to be enormous, almost twenty inches in diameter, all filled with cum.

Piper's womb took in over half of his load, continually swelling for half an hour. It was four feet high and stretched over her breasts, like a balloon. Piper felt infinite pleasure. Her swollen belly was unlike anything she'd ever known.

Soon it was too much, and the cum began spraying out onto the Minotaur's legs, which Piper noticed immediately.

"YOUR CUM'S LEAKING OUT! PLUG MY ASSHOLE WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK!"

The bull man accepted this suggestion, shoving his cock into her ass, filling up her stomach with cum along with her full to bursting womb.

For the next fifteen minutes he pumped into her asshole, before he flipped her around and began ramming into her throat.

As he started to lose steam, he pulled out of her bulging throat and sprayed the rest all over her enormous tummy and beautiful tits, ass, face, hair legs, feet, arms, hands, back, everything.

When all was said and done, Piper was lying, twitching on the grass, awake but unable to think, her legs behind her head, her five foot stomach slowly leaking cum out of all three of her well used but pristine holes. It took eight hours for all the cum to drain out of her, at which point the Minotaur noticed she wasn't "really" pregnant, though in truth she was, and he slammed into her pussy without even taking her legs out from behind her head, Piper screaming and begging all the while.

Every single day for the next four months the Minotaur would fill Piper up with enough cum to make her stomach enormous, until he finally noticed a slight bulge when he was done with her. After he noticed this, he only used her throat and asshole. Although, Aphrodite's blood had been protecting the monster offspring growing inside Piper since it was first conceived, so it didn't matter all that much.

* * *

Percy was having a good day. He woke up with his lover in his arms and his baby in her belly. He kissed Erika gently on the lips, making her open her eyes groggily as she kissed him back. It had been three days since he broke up with Annabeth, and he and Erika were making excellent use of nature's birth control-which is to say, pregnancy.

Whenever he brought his lover to orgasm, she would revert to her original form, with flaming hair, red eyes, and large fangs.

The flaming hair might have been a problem for others, but as a son of Poseidon he was resistant to being burned, and the flames weren't all that hot. And the red eyes and fangs attracted him for a reason he didn't understand, most likely Aphrodite's doing.

Today, after they had had morning sex when they woke up, Percy asked her not to change back to her human form.

"Eri, do you think... you could stay in your true form?" he asked nervously.

"W-what!? But... I thought... you really like it? You're not just making me feel better?"

"Of course. Your big beautiful eyes are much prettier when they're red, and your fangs make kissing more enjoyable. And your fiery hair is so unique, I can't help but love it."

"I-if you're sure."

In response, Percy brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately, paying special attention to her fangs, which seemed to be especially sensitive for her when they came into contact with a man, like her clitoris. Because of this, she moaned into his mouth whenever he brushed against them, and he brought her to the edge of orgasm by repeatedly licking them. He immediately shoved two fingers into her vagina when he noticed this, and she came hard onto his hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" she shouted, embarrassed.

Percy just kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Don't apologize for something like that, Eri. I was trying to do that, you know?"

Later, after Percy brought lunch back for the both of them from the dining pavilion, as his lover was deathly afraid of the campers and couldn't come with him, perceiving even the slightest curiosity as pure hatred, Erika made a startling announcement. (Chiron allowed her to live with Percy alone in his cabin partly because he was the Savior of Olympus, and partly because they were both adults. He couldn't stop them. Chiron also had his own problems to deal with, as he had suddenly become very attracted to a few of the more developed female campers, and he had no idea why.)

"Mm, that brisket looks delicious. Oh, um Percy?" Erika asked while holding the hem of her skirt and twisting around shyly.

Percy was vulnerable to cute, endearing things like this, so even though he knew something mildly bad was about to happen, he wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"What is it, Eri?" he asked gently.

"Well, you see, while you were at lunch..."

"Go on."

"I may have called my friend Serana and she may have invited herself to camp."

Percy was stunned to say the least.

"W-wait, um... Called? On the phone?"

Erika laughed and replied, "Of course, silly. Only demigods can't have phones. Pretty much every monster has a phone. Well, actually only the girls who can pass as human and get a prepaid plan or something. The male races tend not to care, like the Laistygonians and the Cyclopes."

"So your friend Serana, is she... like you?"

Erika put her finger on her chin and frowned, thinking, "Well, she's not an empusa. She's a drakaina **(Riordan literally made up the dracanae, but female-ish drakons are called drakaina, Though in this story they'll be the same as the dracanae, so I really just changed the name.)**. But she didn't fight in either of the wars, either! She's not a bad monster! I... I promise..."

Percy almost dropped the two plates of brisket he was carrying as he rushed over to her. He set them down on a bed before holding the fiery haired girl in his arms, as he kissed her tears away.

"Don't worry, my love. I won't judge her for being a monster, I can't do that anymore. Just tell me when she said she'd be here."

Erika stayed in Percy's arms but got out her phone and checked the time.

"Five minutes."

"Sorry, you'll have to eat without me, I've got to make sure Peleus doesn't try to eat her!" he shouted as he ran through the door.

If he ran at full speed he could just barely make it to the Thalia's pine, the place where everyone seemed to enter camp, even though the border was enormous.

When he got there, Peleus looked curiously at him, raising his head a few inches.

"Hey, Peleus, buddy, you didn't eat any drakaina just now, did you?" Percy panted.

Peleus snorted lightly and lowered his head. Percy wasn't sure that was a 'no,' but at least he hadn't burped.

Soon, he saw a drakaina slithering toward him, her green skin and twin snake legs making her obvious.

As she drew closer, he saw that her features were quite pretty, if green, and she was wearing a tight unmarked baseball shirt, 3/4 sleeve, accentuating her decidedly curvy figure. She wasn't wearing anything on her bottom, because she was half dragon. Where her genitals would've been was nothing. Her hair was black, and she stood at an impressive 6', but Percy was taller by half a foot. Even though she was over a foot taller than Erika, her breasts were slightly smaller. He couldn't say anything about her ass, because from the hips down she was reptilian. Her human form though had impressive curves, her waist slimming several inches at the middle, giving her an excellent hourglass figure. She looked about twenty, around the same as Erika and him.

Her voice was smooth as velvet and sounded like she was fairly young, though neither her tone nor her words matched at all.

"So, who the hell are you, then? Where's Erika?"

Percy nearly fell on his face before recovering, saying, "Did Erika tell you anything about her situation, Serana?"

"How the hell do you know my name? And, um... no not really. She asked how I was, so I told her I've been bored out of my mind, my sisters are all obsessed with getting back at the demigods, then she said she was living at camp Halfblood, so I invited myself over. So where is Erika?"

'SHE'S AN IDIOT!?' Percy yelled in his heart.

"Well, I think it would be best if she explained it to you herself. If I let you in, will you agree not to try to kill anyone?"

"Um, do you see any weapons? I'm unarmed. And even if I did have a weapon, I don't attack demigods unless they attack me first. So if you promise no one will harm me, then I'll promise not to hurt anyone."

"I can guarantee your safety."

"Then I won't hurt anyone. Lead the way."

Percy stepped through the barrier, then turned around and said, "I, Percy Jackson, permit Serana the Drakaina to enter Camp Halfblood."

As Serana slithered in, something very odd happened. Her lower half suddenly turned human, though her skin was green. Serana, not used to legs, immediately fell forward and would have faceplanted had Percy not caught her.

"Easy there, I got you."

Serana blushed a bright red as she let Percy hold her, knowing her legs were too weak to hold her up on their own.

Percy noted that her height had decreased, she was only about 5'8", still quite respectable for a girl, but not super tall. He also noticed that just because her bottom half was human, it didn't mean she was suddenly wearing pants. Percy glanced down and saw a very light green pussy out in the open.

And it was beautiful. Her lower lips were completely devoid of hair, and each was plump, not revealing any of her insides. It looked amazingly pristine. Percy immediately wondered how it differed from Erika's before he shook the thought away. He was never going to leave Erika, the girl who stole his heart in an instant.

It seemed Serana had a similar thought, however, saying, "Hmm? What's this thing between my legs?" before putting a finger in it.

Suddenly she shoved her three other fingers on that hand into her pussy and started furiously pumping.

"Oh, gods, this is amazing! What is this thing!? AAAAAH!" she screamed as she came, though she did not squirt. Her fingers were wet from her lubricating juices, though.

"Um, Serana, please don't do that. It's how humans reproduce. It's called a vagina. There's the inverse on males, called the penis, which is a rod that sticks out. The penis becomes hard when the male is aroused, and then is inserted in the vagina. Constant friction causes both to have what is called an orgasm. Males ejaculate, releasing semen which contains sperm, fertilizing the egg inside the woman, which then grows into an infant in the female's womb, and it's very complicated those are just the basics, and _what the hell are you doing!?_ " he hissed at the end, Serana on her knees, scooting towards Percy, her hand reaching for his crotch.

"I dunno. I just felt like I really wanted to see that thing you called a penis. It's right here, right?" she asked as she cupped Percy's package through his pants.

"Um, yes, but please don't do that, mating amongst humans is normally, um, humans typically mate for life, and I already have a mate, so please don't do that!" he said as he tried to pull her hand away but found he couldn't.

Why was he so weak? What was going on? Aphrodite didn't mention that halfbloods wouldn't be strong enough to keep monsters from fucking them! This was rape, wasn't it!? Not cool!

Serana had unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the fly, and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers, unleashing his eight and a half inch erection, causing Serana to mention she didn't think it would be that big, when Erika suddenly sprinted up to them, in human form.

When Percy saw her, he started to say, "Erika! It's not what it looks... like..." when he was interrupted by Erika shouting, "Serana!"

"Erika!"

Erika latched onto the half-naked green kneeling woman, totally ignoring Percy, who used the opportunity to put his pants back on.

"I missed you, Serana!"

"Oh, I missed you too! So what's going on?"

Erika grasped at her miniskirt while turning around, grinning to herself.

"Oh? Did you finally seduce a man?"

She nodded shyly.

"What did he look like? Was he hot?"

She pointed at Percy, who was blushing for some reason.

"Oh, he looked like him? That's great news! He must've been really hot then, right?"

"W-well, yeah, b-but..." Erika started before she ran over to Percy, who put his arm around her protectively.

"Erika is my mate. She's carrying my child."

Serana's eyes widened comically.

"She-she what!? But empusae, they don't... that's not... what's going on here?" Serana asked, discombobulated.

Erika replied, "Inside."

Percy attempted to use powerful mist to cover up the fact Serana's perfect cunt was out in the open, and they managed to make it back to his cabin without too much suspicion, considering he was carrying her in his arms and Erika was holding onto his arm, terrified.

When he got in his cabin, he laid Serana down on a bunk bed, and she promptly removed her shirt, revealing her tits were being held back by the shirt, and she had a bust at least one cup size larger than Erika's.

 **(By the way, guys, cup sizes are pretty inaccurate. a 32D is way smaller than say, a 36D. Also, the difference between C and D isn't all that huge. Taking eight paragraphs explaining a girl's tits were a semi medium bordering on large almost sort of C's is a fucking waste of time. Once the bra comes off, all that matters is small, medium, large, extra large. I said Piper's were a J or something but all that matters is they were fucking ludicrous.)**

Percy exclaimed, "Why are you stripping!?"

"Because you're family now. And this shirt is damn tight. I only wear it so my tits won't bounce every which way when I'm fighting, not that I do that much."

"B-but... humans get embarrassed..."

"Do I look human to you? Do you treat Erika like a human? Do you pretend she's just exotic? If you do, I'll fucking kill you myself for hurting her like that. We're not human. I don't care about you seeing my tits, and it doesn't look like it bothers Erika, either. You kept going on and on about how 'human's mate for life' and you 'already have a mate' but Erika and I _aren't human._ Did you ever ask Erika if she wanted to look for another mate? Did you discuss this with her? Forget everything you knew about humans. We aren't like them."

Percy felt a tightness in his chest when he thought Erika might leave him after giving birth, and felt like he was about to throw up, but Erika grabbed onto him and said, "Bad Serana! Don't be mean to Percy! He only cares about me, he does everything so I'm happy, and he told me he liked my true form better! He doesn't think I'm human, I know it! But you forgot that _he is_ human! Just because we don't get embarrassed if people see us naked, he does! Al-although, now that I'm carrying his child, I think I'd die if another man saw me naked... And I'm never leaving him, either! I want to have his children till I can't anymore, and then I want to raise all of them with him forever!"

Serana looked apologetic, and then sneaky, as she asked, "And what about other women?"

"What about them?"

"Is your Percy allowed to have children with other women?"

"I don't see why not. As long as I get to stay by his side every day, then it's okay."

"So do you see, Percy, why you should have asked all about her intentions before assuming her needs were similar to humans?"

"Y-yes. I had no idea she felt that way. I'm... I've failed as a lover."

Erika looked like she wanted to say 'no,' but Serana beat her to the punch.

"Yes, you have. And you can rectify that mistake by impregnating me here and now."

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me. I'm dying to get some of that... what did you call it? Oh, semen in my vagina."

"On the condition you agree to stop talking dirty, I'll do it."

Suddenly Erika spoke up. "Wait! Percy, I... I don't want you to kiss her. You can breed her, but you're only allowed to love me. You... you haven't fallen for her already, have you?"

Percy took Erika in a deep kiss, playing with her fangs with his tongue and making her moan before he suddenly bit one and she came into her panties.

She was panting as he said, "You're the only one I love, and not because you told me to. Something about you and you alone is just... strong. I love you, Erika."

"Yes, yes, very touching, but could you mate with me already?"

Percy walked over to Serana, picked her up, and leaned her naked body over the bunk bed, tits-down.

Erika straddled Serana's naked back while kissing Percy passionately, as Percy lined up his cock with Serana's juicy light green pussy.

He didn't dare say it out loud, but the drakaina's pussy was much better looking than Erika's, though Erika's was smaller.

He pushed his tip between her moist cunt lips and said, "This is probably going to hurt," before ramming his whole length into her perfect pussy.

He rammed straight through her hymen, which gave way much more easily than Erika's, and he hit her cervix, drawing a scream from the green monster girl.

Blood spurted onto his pubes as tears filled the buxom girls eyes, not that Percy could see them.

"That felt so good..." she whimpered. She apparently liked pain.

Percy eagerly back out and slammed into her precious pussy lips again and again, drawing screams of pain from the girl each time.

Erika, who was passionately kissing Percy, spoke into the kiss, saying, "You wanna knock another bitch up while kissing your lover? You wanna violate her pussy?"

Percy was a bit shocked, momentarily stopping his thrusting, saying, "I... I don't like that, Erika."

She kissed him on the nose and said, "I'm sorry, Percy. Instead, can you... can you bite my fangs like before?"

They were interrupted by Serana screaming, "WHY'D YOU STOP POUNDING INTO ME!? KEEP GOING, PERCY!"

Percy licked Erika's fangs once each before biting them, over and over, while he simultaneously ravaged the most beautiful pussy he'd ever seen.

Erika was leaking all over Serana's back, and Serana was cumming like crazy as well, the rough sex really getting to her.

Suddenly, Erika pulled away, and got off the bed and knelt by Serana's head.

"Hey, you little slut," Erika said to her friend loud enough for Percy to hear.

"You like getting fucked, huh, don't you, whore? You wanna get fucking impregnated within an hour of getting your pretty cunt, huh, slut?"

Serana's tongue flopped around out of her mouth, the pleasure too much.

"Ye... yeah," she said weakly.

"What did you say?"

At the same time as Serana began to speak, Percy roughly shoved two fingers into the green girl's untouched asshole.

"YES!" she screamed, as Percy continued pushing his big fingers in and out of her ass.

Percy was still going strong, as Serana's pussy, though beautiful, was bigger and looser than Annabeth's, much inferior to Erika. He could last at least another forty five minutes at his current pace.

"Yeah, you like a big fat cock in your slutty cunt? You wanna get filled up?"

"Yes, yes!"

"You wanna get your slutty cunny ruined by a big dick, and you loved getting your virginity taken from you by almost a total stranger!"

"Yes, I fucking loved it!"

"You're just a slut!"

"I'm just a slut! AAAAH!" she screamed as Percy added a third finger.

"You just love it when both your fucking whore holes are filled, don't you, you filthy slut!?"

"I love it! It's the best!"

Erika slapped Serana in the face and said, "Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a slut!"

"Keep going!"

"I'm a filthy, good for nothing, whore! I love Percy's cock in my slutty pussy! I'm a bitch in heat, ready to carry Percy's baby in my tummy! I want his semen inside me!"

As she spoke, Erika went to the saltwater spring in the cabin, got a handful and splashed it on Percy.

Percy's cock grew an extra two inches in length and half an inch in girth, now not making it all the way into the girls cunt, and the feeling much better.

Percy had also put a forth finger, and finally his thumb into her asshole, pushing in until his whole hand was in her ass, and made a fist inside her, shoving it forward and back.

"AAAAAH! I'M A SLUT FOR COCK! I WANT THIS COCK IN MY FILTHY, SOAKING, SOPPING CUNNY FOR THE REST OF TIME! AAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Percy felt his release coming, and unloaded his extra large load into the green bitch's depths, his cock up against her cervix, spurting jet after jet of hot semen into her brand new womb, which, incidentally, had just released an ovum a few minutes prior. The sperm made its way to the egg, and penetrated the egg remarkably fast, as the green woman gave a supernatural shudder as she somehow knew she was pregnant **(as in in real life you need to take a test to have any clue. this is a story)**.

As soon as Percy pulled his semen and wetness covered dick out of Serana's pussy, Erika was on standby to take it her her mouth. She sucked off all the slimy goo from his softening dick, before she shoved the five inches into her mouth, looking up at him with innocent red eyes.

Percy's cock grew back to its original 8.5 inch size very quickly as Erika bobbed her head back and forth. When it was fully erect, it was just a big bigger than the space between her fangs, meaning whenever she bobbed onto it, it felt twice as good for her as when he fucked her cunt. She only had one clit, but she had two fangs, equaling double the pleasure. Her fangs were long enough that they didn't scratch his cock, which they were both grateful for.

It had been about thirty seconds before Erika came, and she endeavored to try to deepthroat Percy, to make him cum in her mouth. It had tasted so good when she tried it on a whim just then, cleaning off his dick. She wanted more of it.

After ten minutes off gagging on his cock, the empusa finally took it all down her throat. Percy seemed to enjoy it, as he took her by her flaming hair and recklessly plowed into her mouth, while making sure she had enough air.

After ten more minutes of ruthlessly fucking her throat and Erika cumming dozens of time, Percy felt his orgasm coming.

He positioned his head right between his lover's fangs and he began spurting his semen into her mouth, which Erika came just from the taste of.

Suddenly, Serana decided to throw water on Percy, his head suddenly gaining half an inch in diameter, which broke off her fangs at the base and he grew two inches in length, coating Erika's entire throat with the extra semen from the power boost of the water.

Erika came so hard she blacked out when her fangs broke, as they had been made so sensitive by the brutal facefuck, but she came to in a second and managed to spit out her fangs, savoring every drop of Percy's cum as she swallowed it.

"Oh my god, Erika, are you okay? Your fangs-"

"Grow back. Don't worry, Percy, I'm fine. They broke a few years ago when I bit a tree for practice. They weren't sensitive back then, so it didn't even hurt at all. This hurt, but it also felt really good. So don't worry about it. Just, don't kiss me until tomorrow when they grow back. You can still kiss me on the neck, though, and everywhere else."

"Thank the gods. I was worried I hurt you. I don't know if I could live with myself."

Serana shouted, "Hello!? I'm here too, you know? Aren't you gonna ask me if _I'm_ okay?"

"Are you?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant, and for some reason I don't want anyone but your cock inside me anymore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Y-you're pregnant, too, Serana!?" Erika shouted as she ran over. "That's so cool! We'll get to hang out all the time now!"

Percy was shellshocked. He was the father of _two_ unborn children, now? That was twice as many as one child.

"Let's all sleep together!" Erika suggested, before taking off all her clothes, then Percy's, then bringing all three to Percy's bed.

"Hey, Percy..." Erika said softly. "You're allowed to kiss Serana now. But only for today, and you have to kiss me twice as long tomorrow, okay?"

Percy was between the two girls, and he kissed Erika on the cheek in reply, before grabbing Serana and pulling her on top of him. He began kissing the girl enthusiastically, feeling a connection between them now that he was carrying her child. It wasn't as much as Erika, but he loved her as well. He wanted to show he could be gentle, not just rough.

He found her tongue was as soft as Erika's, not what he expected, but very pleasant. Her body was far larger than Erika, and her ass was much bigger and jigglier.

He fondled her ass as he kissed her wordlessly, occasionally spanking her gently, every once in a long while suddenly smacking it viciously, over and over, and he saw it made Serana cry, but she was moaning into his mouth, and when he stopped, she would beg with her teary eyes for more.

Percy slowly shoved his erect dick into her waiting pussy, fucking her gently, before deciding her ass had been tighter, and moved to her waiting asshole. She moaned softy as he penetrated her sore ass, and as he sped up her breath hitched, and she came from the anal sex.

She rolled off of him, his dick still hard, and scooted down to blow him.

Her throat accepted him instantly, and she pressed herself against him over and over, until he'd had enough and taken her hair in his hands, pushing her onto it at his own pace. He moved her head at an inconstant speed, making her gag and moan constantly, and he didn't worry about her getting enough air, so soon she was trying to push herself off his dick in vain, as he continued his assault.

He picked up the pace as he blew his load down her gullet, and when he let her black hair go she immediately gasped for air, clutching at her raw throat, but she didn't admonish Percy for it. She crawled back to her spot, tired.

Percy pulled her onto him once again, this time leaving hickeys all over her green body. On her dark green nipples, all over her large breasts, on her side, on her neck, her stomach, everywhere. All down her arms, he began giving her hickeys on her thighs and her legs. He didn't eat her out, but he left hickeys on her swollen, hairless, perfectly shaped pussy lips, and all around her crotch.

He kissed her on the forehead before he pushed her off and gave Erika the same treatment, only he left behind nearly twice as many hickeys, her small, pale body covered head to toe with red love marks. There was no way either of these girls was leaving his cabin any time soon. Percy licked and bit the empusa's nipples, licking all the way to her neck as she shivered with pleasure. When his erection returned he got into the missionary position, holding her fiery hair with one hand as he plunged into her depths repeatedly, eventually spraying his cum into her already pregnant cunt.

The three didn't stop there. They had a lot more fun after eating the lunch Percy brought, and after he got loads of meat at dinner, they had enough energy to fuck 'til morning.

* * *

Bonus scene

 **Golden Shower** (piss everywhere)

Annabeth had left camp to find a suitable monster, when she was almost immediately ambushed by the Nemean Lion once again.

"Hey there, big boy, you wanna pump another massive load into my pregnant belly?"

The Lion roared as it shoved its twelve inch length into her asshole, tearing through her yoga pants in an instant.

She came from the pain of having her ass used for the first time, before screaming, "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck my tiny little asshole! Make me your bitch!"

Her asscheeks were still bruised from when he had been fucking her doggystyle, so as he pounded her against the ground she was in unbelievable pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, you stud! Stretch out my ass! Unload into my bowels!"

The Nemean Lion fucked her asshole for a while longer before switching to her previously loosened pussy to cum, pounding into her roughly as she screamed obscenities. He came into her womb for five minutes, expanding her stomach to appear very, very pregnant.

She didn't think he was done, but she couldn't have prepared herself for what happened next.

The massive beast shoved its invincible cock-head into her mouth and held her there, and immediately began urinating inside of her mouth, forcing her to taste every gulp. If she didn't swallow fast enough, she wouldn't be able to breathe, but the urine was terrible, absolutely disgusting.

Unlike the cum which began to taste delicious, the urine tasted worse and worse. Luckily, even though her stomach was getting more and more bloated, it was forcing and equal amount of cum out of her vagina. Unfortunately, it seemed to be pissing for far longer than it ejaculated.

For twenty minutes Annabeth was forced to swallow the disgusting yellow liquid, gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp after gulp, it never ended. Its urine had started leaking out her ass ten minutes before it was over. The lion pissed all over her, marking her as his property, drenching her already cum stained hair, and getting all of her wet and warm. Then he put his cock back in her throat and began the process from their first meeting all over; ruthlessly pounding into her throat, re-bruising her already bruised lips, then pounding into her vagina, then pounding her face into the dirt, before unloading into her pussy and leaving without a second thought.

This time her lips were so bruised and swollen and her ass so raw and red that she orgasmed for three days straight, unable to move an inch , with only the monster's urine sustaining her life functions.

Little did she know, but the lingering stench of the Lion's potent urine would attract almost every monster within a hundred miles of her.


End file.
